Tamaki and Haruhi in 100 Words
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: 100 prompts for Tamaki and Haruhi. The new version to my discontinued Tamaki and Haruhi story.
1. Smile

….

Smile

_He thought she needed to smile more often_

…

_It was a rare thing to see her smile._

_Those who saw it were very lucky and would be the only ones who she trusted._

_However, He felt he was the only one who deserved to see that smile, for it was too pure and too innocent for anyone else to witness._

_So when she one day gifted him with that sweet smile that made him feel warm and happy, he decided he would make her smile more often. _

_For both his and her sake. _

…


	2. Clouds

…..

Clouds

"_Let's watch them together"_

…_._

_His actions were surprising. _

_When he took her by the hand one afternoon after school, she didn't say anything, only followed like a puppy._

"_Sempi where are we going?"_

_He didn't answer, only smiled._

_When they stopped at a clearing, Haruhi couldn't hide her shock._

_Open land and a view of the city from a high hill. _

_How lovely._

_He pulled her down on the ground with him and they lay in silence._

"_I like to come up here sometimes to watch the clouds." His eyes sparkled with childish wonder_

"_Let's watch them together." She took his hand in hers._

…_.._


	3. Cardboard Box

….

Cardboard Box

_Very useful_

….

_When the host club had decided upon their next theme, it required large amounts of shipment, which meant large amounts of boxes._

_12 to be exact._

_You could practically walk straight into them without having to crouch down or crawl in._

_The theme was royalty so regal tables, chairs, flowers, canopies, costumes, and paintings were shipped in from Germany and France. _

_So when Tamaki and Haruhi were the last to leave the club after the set up for tomorrow, Tamaki's child inside came out to play._

_Within three hours they had made a house, windows, doors, drawn on kitchen and TV. A carpet and a telephone. Tamaki had drawn everything in marker and Haruhi had set up the table and chairs with the ones that were replaced by the new shipment. _

_Neither noticed it was well passed time to go home and almost dinner time._

_Neither cared._

_Haruhi only wondered why she went along. _

_She couldn't complain, she was having fun._

…_.._


	4. Balloons

…..

Balloons

_**Balloons**__ need __**air **_

_**He **__needs __**her**_

…..

_The fight was unlike any before._

_Neither meant it to happen._

_Words got out of hand and feeling were crushed._

_He knew it was his fault. _

_He was taking up here free time like always._

_She came here to study and to have a bright future. _

_He made her cry._

_He needed to say sorry._

_Haruhi was furious._

_She never wanted to see his face ever again._

…

…_._

…_But,_

_She forgave him, like she knew she would._

_So when she opened her front door one morning to find a line of balloons across her stair railing,16 of them spelling out a message, she cried and loved him with her whole heart as she read, _

_(I)'(M)~(S) (O) (R) (R) (Y)~(I)~(L) (O) (V) (E)~(Y) (O) (U)_

…


	5. High Heels

…..

High Heels

"_According to Harper's Index, the average increase in the protrusion of a woman's buttocks when she__wears__high heels is 25%."_

_..._

_He surprised her with a trip to France to celebrate their 1 year anniversary of boyfriend and girlfriend._

_She was out of school now. They all became successful._

_He had never been so happy._

_He wanted to take her out dancing. _

_She surprised him with a midnight blue, tight fitted, silk dress. It was short to her knees._

_She was breathtaking._

_But he noticed something also quite different._

_She seemed taller._

_Her normal height would be her eye site meeting with his shoulder, but now she almost came close to meeting him at his nose._

_Then he looked down at her feet and his eyes went wide._

_She was wearing a pair or 4 inch heels the same color as her dress. A blue rose on either side of the shoe and they were open toed to show off her freshly painted toes._

_He especially noticed how they showed off her legs and he found them quite sexy as he stared her down._

_He also noticed the deeper curve in her back that the dress showed and let his eyes wander lower to her bottom._

_It seemed rounder and curvier than before. He was certain she wasn't wearing any padding. He knew she wasn't one for artificial things. _

_But those shoes made her look like a whole different person. _

_He wanted her to dress like this all the time._

_As she walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest she smiled and gave him a playful kiss before she walked past him and out the door all the while he turned and his eyes were glued to the curve of her legs and the perfect shape of her bottom. _

_He made a note to go and buy her some more heels. _

…


	6. Silk

…

Silk

_It cooled her skin from his passionate fiery touch_

…..

_Her skin was like that of porcelain against the royal blue silk._

_The sleekness was heaven against her bare back and bottom, her legs, and her against her sock free toes._

_However the feeling was combined with the wave of heat she felt above her. _

_His Heat._

_His toned and lightly tanned body spoke waves of hot passionate love as he caressed her with fingers of fire._

_She grabbed at the dark silk over her head as he pressed hot kisses to her exposed neck. _

_The moment was too much for her liquefied braid to grasp but that didn't matter._

_Cool silk and Hot love._

_A dangerous combination._

_However it was now her preferred choice of linen and who was he to refuse her wishes._

…


	7. Red Scarf

...

Red Scarf

_His sent remained upon the soft cloth_

_and she carried it wherever she went_

...

_The December month was cold. _

_No._

_It was freezing._

_He held her hand as he walked her home. She didn't have the best attire for this weather either._

_She refused to let him buy her anything. _

_She was a strong one and he admired her for that._

_There was a red scarf he wore every winter. _

_His mother hand made it for him before he had left her._

_It was soft and he sometimes fell asleep with it draped gently around his neck._

_He wore that scarf as he walked her home._

_He wore it everyday since it started to snow._

_Today he wouldnt let her have her way._

_So he let her hand go and he took off the scarf._

_He would miss it very much, but he knew she needed it more._

_She protested and attempted to remove the article but the look in his eyes said otherwise._

_From that day on, till the winter weather had faded, she wore that red scarf like a life line._

_His sent remained through the years and she carried it every where she went._

_..._


	8. Dancing

...

Dancing

_It's a love affair, between you and your partner_

_and the music._

_..._

_Feather steps, Chasses, Closed-Changes, Free spins, Open turns, Outside turns, step after step, move after move._

_The two carried on for hours since school had ended._

_They moved throut the wide open room with grace of a feather in the wind._

_They were so compatible with each other. Their steps were perfect together._

_Her hand fit perfectly in his._

_His hand upon the gentle curve of her lower back._

_Their steps moving in sync with each others._

_There was no need for music. _

_They simply danced about, not caring who caught them or how long they had locked themselves up in their own world._

_They danced to the sound of their souls which had come together to be one._

_And that was all they needed._

_..._


	9. Teaching

...

Teaching

_He was always willing to learn from her_

...

_When he insisted upon visiting her home one day, he had been anticipating learning the ways of the commner life._

_He learned a lot from her and everytime he came she taught him something new._

_The last day he visited, he learned something quite fascinating._

_Juice._

_He had juice in his life before, but he never knew there were other such flavors._

_That was the life of a sheltered rich brat. He was oblivious to the little things around him that made many common people happy._

_He was happy to be learning about them._

_Especially when she taught him._

_He hoped she would always be there to teach him._

_Now he had a reason to always be with her._

_..._


	10. Mirror

...

Mirrors

_Happiness is looking in a mirror and liking what you see_

...

_When they_ _bought the grand estate out in France, they were thrilled._

_There were many things about the house they found grand and some not so much._

_However they changed everything to their liking._

_Soon it was filled with light and life._

_One thing that irked her was the mirror that hung on the bedroom ceiling right over the bed._

_He thought it was amusing and convinced her she would come to like it._

_Of course he won._

_The first night they made passionate love in their new home, she had been bellow him._

_For a minute, she turned her gaze away from his face and chanced a look up at the ceiling._

_She was captivated by the reflected image above her._

_The image of the love of her life hovering above her giving her all his love._

_In that moment she remembered something he told her a while ago._

_"Happiness is when you look into a mirror and like what you see."_

_And boy did she like what she was seeing._

...


	11. Forts

...

Forts

_They bring imaginations to great levels_

...

_She walked into the living room that morning expecting the furniture to be in place like always._

_Instead, she found towers, tunnel, and fluffy, dilapidated walls._

_She had only assumed her little ones were up to something this early in the morning._

_Somehow, in the span of five minutes, she had been dubbed the evil queen of the castle._

_The little ones being her knights and of course her handsome King had joined in soon after._

_For the next four hours, the spacious living room had become the world of a child's mind._

_And an imagination brought to great levels from feather stuffed walls and silk linen ceilings._

...


	12. Fire Fly

...

Fire Fly

_Before, beside us, and above, The firefly lights the lamp of love._

_-Bishop Reginald Heber_

...

_Such delicate beings they were as they light up the world around them in the darkness._

_Late on this night she stayed close to his side._

_Held tight to one hand._

_The other secure around her waist._

_Not to worry about what her father would be thinking._

_So far from home at such a late hour._

_Not to care how much shame he'd bring his grandmother._

_When he should be locked away in his studies._

_Tonight the light of these delicate fire fly lit their worlds._

_Highlighting two different lives._

_Brightening them up into one._

...


	13. Flowers

...

Flowers

_They each had a story_

...

_January first, he sent her pink Carnations from France for New Years._

_He couldn't be with her at the time, but they symbolized how he ached for her presence._

_February fourth, he bought her Lilacs for her birthday._

_Lilacs symbolized beauty and every birthday he watched her grow into a beautiful woman._

_February fourteenth, he bought her pure, red Roses for Valintines Day._

_Roses were the flower of love after all, and he loved her with all his heart._

_July fourth, he bought her a bouquet of red, white, and blue dyed Thistles._

_He bought them for her when they went to watch the fireworks._

_December twenty-fifth, she sent him Azaleas._

_He had suddenly gone missing for a long week, leaving her all alone on Christmas._

_His grandmother had sent him away when she found out about them._

_With a little help from a certian Shadow King, she discovered he was sent to America._

_She remembered reading in a gardening book that Azaleas ment "take care of yourself."_

_In return, he sent her Forget-Me-Nots._

_He didn't know when he would see her again, but he only prayed she would not forget him._

...


	14. Bubble Bath

...

Bubble Bath

_Only on Saturdays_

...

_Only on Saturdays did they let built up stress of the week sink away in the lukewarm waters._

_She was expected to always be above and beyond the rest if she wanted to achieve her dream._

_She was always studying for something and if not, up to her ears in house work._

_He was expected to be on top of his studies and be a proper gentleman._

_He had to meet his grandmothers expectations if he ever wanted to be the next heir._

_Though they may have been from two completely different worlds, they were so alike._

_Weeks of work built up unwanted stress and the need for relaxation was noticeable._

_They both agreed for a good hour to themselves that they would have this time together._

_Sitting in the luke warm water of his master bathroom tub._

_White, foamy bubbles surrounding them like a soft blanket._

_Leaning up against his chest with his soft yet strong arms holding her her close._

_Eyes were closed._

_Troubles forgotten._

_Together, on this fine Saturday afternoon, washing away reality and soaking up the fantasy._

_Only to go back to their reality soon after._

_And come next Saturday, they would do it again._


	15. Candle

...

Candle

_She lit one every year_

...

_It wasn't easy to do it._

_Sure liting a candle was a piece of cake._

_But for the reason she was doing it for, broke her already shattared heart._

_It had already been a year since then._

_Since he returned home._

_No, not to France._

_But back home where he was safe and watching over her._

_It was her fault, or at least that what she keeps telling herself._

_She should have made that extra effort to keep him home that night._

_Safe and warm in their home and not out in that harsh storm._

_Now she had another reason to hate storms._

_They took her one and only love from her._

_No body knew what happened that night, but its safe to say the car lost control._

_The roads were dangerous and flooded that night._

_They told her he died on impact._

_She had seen the car and how wrecked it was._

_She didn't even want to know what condition he was in._

_So now, a whole year later, on the very night he was taken from her, she lights a candle._

_Hoping he would see how much she misses him._

_Hoping he would just come back home to her._

_But all she can do is light a candle._

_Place it in the window by the front door so he could see, wherever he is now._


	16. Top Shelf

...

Top Shelf

_Provided her with the perfect view_

...

_At first, she wondered why she put things on shelves she couldn't reach._

_She wondered why she had such high shelves to begin with._

_But then she always had the help of getting what she needed down when he was there._

_It was never a problem for him, since he would do anything she asked._

_For a while it was just a favor he did, but after a while, she saw more into it._

_She never would admit it, but she was attracted to him._

_And she hated it._

_Hated how he had the unknown power to draw her in._

_So now, she started putting things on high shelves on purpose._

_Only to admire hit fit and lean fourm._

_When he reached his arms up, his shirt would rise a bit above his navel and she would catch a glimpse of his perfect midsection._

_When he stood on his toes, her eyes would drift to his perfectly rounded backside as his jeans hugged his legs just in the slightest._

_He was gold to her. Pure gold._

_She made sure to never be caught, whether it was just him there or the other hosts had come._

_She never did get the top shelf taken down._

_It was a tool of her guilty pleasure._

_..._


	17. Blanket

...

Blankets

_Under soft blankets of love and warmth did they stay till the storm had passed_

...

_It was amazing how he knew it would happen this way._

_Somehow he knew he would end up at her place even though she said she was fine._

_She really wasn't._

_If he hadn't showed up, she would have went to bed and would have frozen herself._

_The heater was broken._

_He told her to come back home with him, this time, leaving no room for argument._

_So she said yes, after all, it was better than sleeping in an ice box._

_Leading her straight to his room, he sat her on his bed._

_Waiting for him to return, she made herself comfortable under his warm blankets._

_He found her asleep, tucked away in a warm dream land._

_Following her actions, he held her close to him._

_Safe to his chest, to his soft beating heart._

_Wrapped in an embrace of love._

_And under warm blankets that stayed until the storm had passed._

_And even she didn't want to leave long after she had awoken._

_..._


	18. Reality

...

Reality

_Something too hard for him to grasp_

...

_His life was a mess._

_His family didn't love him._

_He pretended to be happy to please others._

_His hard work was never appreciated._

_His best work just wasnt good enough._

_He lived in a fantasy to escape his problems._

_Tieing a tight knot around his club members to keep them from leaving._

_His only world was there, with them._

_So he made his own family._

_Somewhere he belonged._

_He didn't want to face his problems._

_They haunted him._

_Found him in the night and cut him to pieces._

_So he continued to run from it all, hiding in a fantasy._

_But in this place, music room #3, he was safe. _

_And she was here too. _

_She came into his life and showed him how to face problems and overcome the tribulations._

_She was the only thing real to him in his unreal world. _

_And with her, facing reality was slowly becoming easier._

_..._


	19. Name

...

Name

_There were so many, but they had eventually got it right_

...

_In the nine months they had spent though the pains and joys of it all, she was finally here._

_A beautiful baby._

_Full of sunshine and full of laughter._

_She was everything like him in features._

_Her bright blonde hair._

_Her big blue, almost lavender, eyes._

_But she had her mothers strength._

_Because she did not cry like most new born babies.  
><em>

_And once she had a hold of something, she wouldn't let it go._

_To them, she was perfect._

_All that was left, was a name for the heaven-sent angel._

_During the pregnancy, both parents came up with endless names, but none were satisfying._

_It took some thought but with both parents minds put together, their daughter had been named._

_This name was special because it was in memory of two very important people._

_So on their daughters birth certificate, writing the name had been the best part._

_**Anna-Sophie Kotoko Suoh**_

_..._


End file.
